Santa
by Reddishblood
Summary: Tak ada yang pernah mengira bahwa Hermione mempunyai teman di balik lemari sejak umur 11 tahun. Setiap Natal mereka selalu bertemu dan semua mulai berubah dari tahun ke tahun hingga gadis itu sadar bahwa dia tidak boleh menemuinya lagi, pemuda itu, sahabat karibnya, Tom Marvolo Riddle /TomMione, Oneshot, Time Travel dan selamat membaca!


Hanya sebuah cerita ringan karena aku terlambat mengupdate fic lain hahahaha

J. K. Rowling selalu memiliki Harry Potter

Warning (kemungkinan OOC) dan sistem kerja lemari Hermione yang rancu.

**Santa**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natal, sebelas tahun.

**Hermione Granger**

"Minny!"

Kaki mungil Hermione terus bergerak ke lantai dua rumahnya seiring suara sepupu perempuannya terdengar memanggilnya dengan sangat nyaring. Dia sangat tidak menyukai sepupu perempuannya yang terlihat seperti boneka _Barbie _jejadian itu, sangat tidak menyukainya hingga terkadang Hermione membenci hari Natal.

Sekarang tepat tanggal 25 Desember, hari Natal dan sesuai tradisi keluarga Granger, mereka akan berkumpul di rumah saudara tertua yang berarti rumah orang tua Hermione. Semua paman dan bibinya akan datang dan membawa anak-anak mereka untuk bermain bersama Hermione. Oke, Hermione bukan anti-sosial. Hanya saja, sepupu perempuannya itu selalu menghancurkan rambutnya atau mengajaknya bermain – apa sebutannya? _Princess wanna be?—_ Lupakan!

Sejak dia bisa membaca, Hermione Granger selalu memakai waktu luangnya untuk membaca. Buku adalah temannya dan rambutnya ini adalah benda sakral. Dia tidak suka bermain layaknya anak perempuan yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang bangsawan di abad pertengahan, minum teh dari gelas mainan yang bahkan berisi teh ilusi dan jangan pernah bermain-main dengan rambutnya.

Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau saat ini dia berlari bagaikan dikejar setan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Melihat sekitar dengan panik untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Minny! Kau dimanaaaaa?"

Suara sepupu perempuannya semakin terdengar jelas. Hermione membuka lemari kayunya yang terletak di pojok ruangan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia menutup pintu lemari itu dengan cepat, bersembunyi di dalam gelap tepat di antara berpuluh-puluh bajunya yang tergantung rapi.

"Minny? Kau disini?" Hermione bisa mendengar suara nyaring itu di dalam kamarnya. "Kau bersembunyi yaaa?" Semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. "Apa kau di dalam lemari ini?" Kedua mata Hermione tertutup. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga sepupunya itu tak membuka lemari ini atau begitu bodoh hingga tak menemukannya di antara baju-baju ini.

Suara pintu lemari yang terbuka kini terdengar, sinar lampu yang terang mulai masuk ke dalam lemari membuat Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Sial, sepertinya dia harus pasrah menemani sepupunya bermain kali ini.

Pelan-pelan Hermione membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sosok pembuka lemarinya. Tepat di depannya yang berada di dalam lemari, seorang anak laki-laki dengan kedua bola mata kelam yang melebar.

"Siapa kau?"

.

.

.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Kedua bola mata Tom memandangi anak-anak lain yang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan dengan bosan. Mereka tertawa, memegang mainan dan memakai topi Natal di kepala mereka mengingat sekarang memang hari Natal. Sedangkan Tom hanya duduk di pojokkan untuk menghabiskan makanannya yang terasa manusiawi dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya.

Kenapa dia harus kembali ke tempat ini? Sejak seorang pria berpenampilan eksentrik datang menemuinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia kini mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir. Dengan ijin dari Mrs. Cole, Tom akhirnya bisa bersekolah di sekolah sihir bernama Hogwarts.

Dan sangat disayangkan bahwa dia harus menghabiskan liburan Natalnya di panti asuhan ini lagi dengan orang-orang yang jauh di bawahnya. Mereka hanya manusia biasa, tak mempunyai kekuatan sihir seperti Tom. Seharusnya mereka tahu diri dengan kerendahan mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin menunggu Santa datang, Riddle?"

Suara salah satu anak perempuan yang dia ingat bernama Amy meresponnya ketika dia bangkit dari kursi makannya ketika makan malamnya telah habis. Tom melirik malas anak perempuan yang kepalanya dihiasi oleh rambut model bob itu.

"Tidak."

Hanya satu kata dan Amy tak berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Tom tahu kalau anak perempuan itu takut kepadanya sejak insiden di dalam gua bersama Dennis Bishop , lagipula— menunggu Santa datang? Hal bodoh macam apa itu?

Tom menaiki anak tangga satu persatu menuju lantai dua, dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang terletak di dekat tangga dan menutupnya perlahan. Mengedarkan pandangan untuk memperhatikan kamarnya yang kecil lalu memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya yang keras.

Dia merasa bosan.

Penyihir di bawah umur 18 tahun tidak boleh menggunakan sihir di dunia Muggle dan semua buku yang dia miliki sudah dia baca sampai habis. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Merasa hawa kamarnya semakin dingin karena tak mempunyai penghangat ruangan. Tom berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat mengambil _sweater_ miliknya yang berada di dalam lemari. Dia membuka pintu lemari itu perlahan dan merasa sangat terkejut ketika sesuatu yang lain hadir di dalam sana.

Seorang anak perempuan terduduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya di dekat dadanya, bermata cokelat madu besar dengan rambut bergelombang kecil yang sangat aneh. Bibir kecil yang berwarna merah plum itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan dua gigi kelincinya yang besar.

Tom tak pernah melihat anak ini.

"Siapa kau?"

Anak perempuan itu masih memandangi Tom beberapa saat. "Kau siapa?"

Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tajam. Kenapa anak perempuan ini malah balik bertanya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di lemariku?"

"Lemarimu?" Anak perempuan itu mengerutkan dahinya, "ini lemariku! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau sepupuku?"

"Bukan, aku yatim piatu." Tom sedikit bergerak ke samping untuk menyingkir dari hadapan anak perempuan itu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa berada di dalam lemariku, tapi kau harus keluar dari dalam sana."

Anak perempuan itu terdiam lagi. Dia memandangi Tom sejenak dan akhirnya mulai bergerak untuk keluar dari dalam lemari. Rambut bergelombangnya jatuh mengenai punggungnya dan sweater merah yang dia pakai agak kebesaran membuat tubuh anak perempuan itu semakin terlihat pendek dan mungil.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang." Tom menutup pintu lemarinya dan melupakan keinginan untuk mengambil sweater-nya. "Kalau kau tidak tahu jalan pulang, kau bisa bertanya kepada orang-orang di bawah."

Tom melirik anak itu. Dia masih berdiri diam dan mengamati sekitar dengan ekspresi heran. "Aku dimana?"

"Di kamarku," jawab Tom singkat. Anak perempuan itu berbalik untuk menghadap Tom sepenuhnya. Mata cokelat madunya kembali membesar seiring kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin. Tadi aku bersembunyi di kamarku, di dalam lemariku. Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarmu?"

Tom memperhatikan anak perempuan itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya anak ini tidak berbohong dan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya benar-benar alami. Tapi bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Ah, tunggu. Tom pernah membaca tentang perpindahan tempat menggunakan suatu benda di perpustakan sebulan lalu. Kalau tidak salah, benda ini disebut _portkey_.

Apa lemarinya adalah _portkey_?

"Siapa namamu?"

Tom menyadari bahwa anak perempuan itu semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Tom yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab pertanyaan Tom. "Hermione, Hermione Granger. Dan kau?"

"Tom Riddle."

"Tom," ucap anak perempuan yang bernama Hermione itu perlahan sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau seorang penyihir?"

Hermione kembali mengerutkan dahinya, "penyihir?"

"Penyihir," sahut Tom menegaskan kata itu lagi. Dia kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. "Apa yang terjadi padamu itu karena sihir, lebih tepatnya akibat _portkey_."

"Apa itu _portkey?_"

"Benda sihir yang bisa membuatmu berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Mungkin lemarimu adalah _portkey_."

Hermione berusaha mencerna perkataan Tom. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Tom dan berpikir sejenak. "Jadi lemariku adalah benda sihir..."

Tom hanya mengangguk dan mengamati Hermione lagi. Kira-kira siapa anak perempuan ini? Kenapa dia tidak mengetahui tentang sihir dan mempunyai _portkey_? Dilihat dari tingginya yang memang agak pendek, sepertinya umur Hermione sama dengan umurnya. Apa dia juga bersekolah di Hogwarts? Atau mungkin di sekolah lainnya?

"Apa kau penyihir, Tom?"

"Tentu." Tom mengangguk lagi membuat Hermione memandanginya penuh antusias. "Aku bersekolah di Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Sekolah sihir."

"Aa.." Kini Hermione yang mengangguk. "Orang tua-ku tidak memasukkanku ke dalam sekolah umum. Mereka takut orang-orang akan menganggapku aneh karena aku teralu pintar dan kemampuan abnormal yang kumiliki."

"Kemampuan abnormal?"

"Menerbangkan buku, membuat dinding kamarku berubah warna dan— " Hermione menghentikkan perkataannya dan memasang senyum lebar hingga kedua giginya yang besar terlihat jelas. "Menghilangkan rambut sepupu perempuanku."

Tom menyeringai tipis mendengar pengakuan Hermione, anak ini memang seorang penyihir. "Itu kekuatan sihir. Kau adalah seorang penyihir."

"Benarkah?"

"Tak ada untungnya aku berbohong soal ini." Tom menaikkan kedua bahunya tak peduli dan melirik Hermione. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat sangat pintar." Rasa bosan Tom mulai berkurang ketika Hermione menatapnya kesal sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau juga tak terlihat pintar, Tom. Kecuali rambut yang sangat rapi itu mengingatkanku pada pamanku." Jari telunjuk mungil Hermione kini teracung tepat ke arah rambut Tom.

"Dan rambutmu mengingatkanku pada sapu terbang."

Tom menahan senyumnya ketika wajah Hermione semakin memerah karena kesal. Anak perempuan itu membuang mukanya ke arah lemari dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. "Jadi bagaimana aku bisa pulang?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke dalam lemari lagi? Mungkin saat kau membukanya kau akan kembali ke kamarmu."

"Apa kau yakin?" Hermione memandanginya ragu sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum dicoba."

"Baiklah.." Kedua mata gelap Tom memperhatikan sosok Hermione yang kini berjalan mendekati lemarinya lagi. Mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalut oleh lengan sweater yang terajut rapi, dia membuka pintu lemari Tom perlahan. "Tom?"

"Hm?"

"Apa suatu saat aku boleh kemari lagi?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memaku pintu lemariku dan membuangnya."

"Jadi itu berarti ya atau tidak?" Lagi-lagi dahi Hermione mengerut karena kesal mendengar jawaban Tom. Menyeringai kecil, Tom menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, tentu."

Hermione tersenyum, "sampai jumpa Tom!" Dia masuk ke dalam lemari dengan cepat dan menutup pintu lemari itu tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata lagi.

Tom memperhatikan lemarinya dengan seksama. Apa ini berhasil? Apa Hermione sudah kembali ke kamarnya? Sampai saat ini tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari dalam sana. Seharusnya kalau tidak berhasil, Hermione akan segera membuka pintu lemari ini dan menanyainya dengan panik.

Tom bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati lemarinya. Perlahan dia menggapai pegangan pintu lemarinya dan menariknya untuk membukanya. Ada sedikit harapan bahwa dia akan menemukan anak perempuan itu lagi di dalam lemarinya, mungkin Mrs. Cole mau menerima satu anak baru di panti asuhan ini.

Tapi sepertinya saran Tom berhasil. Dia tak menemukan siapapun di dalam lemarinya, hanya beberapa helai bajunya serta seragam sekolahnya yang tergantung di sana.

Hermione Granger sudah pergi dan Tom kembali merasa bosan.

(===)

Natal, dua belas tahun.

**Hermione Granger**

Jari telunjuk Hermione membalik halaman yang telah dia baca dalam diam. Saat ini dia membaca Hogwarts A History entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mungkin dia sudah menghapal semua kata di dalam buku sejarah tentang sekolahnya ini di luar kepala.

Sekolahnya. Dengan bangga Hermione menyebutkan bahwa Hogwarts adalah sekolahnya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, seorang wanita bersanggul rapi datang ke rumahnya. Memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Minerva Mcgonagall dan memberitahukan bahwa dia diterima di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Hermione bahkan menyimpan surat pemberitahuannya dengan sangat baik di dalam laci lemari.

"Lemari.." Kedua mata Hermione teralih dari pemukaan buku menuju lemarinya. Sudah satu tahun sejak insiden bersembunyi dari kejaran sepupu perempuannya itu. Untung saja Natal tahun ini keluarga sepupunya itu sedang berlibur di luar negeri dan tak bisa datang dalam acara keluarga.

Hermione sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan waktu Natal tahun lalu. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi, dia tetap di dalam kamarnya dan berada di dalam lemarinya. Sudah lima buku dia baca di perpustakaan mengenai _portkey_ dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa ini tak bisa terjadi lagi.

Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Tom sekarang?

Saat menaiki kereta khusus ke Hogwarts, Hermione bertemu dengan dua orang anak lelaki yang kini menjadi sahabatnya. Yang satu bernama Ron Weasley dengan rambut merah dan otak yang agak aneh, lalu yang satu bernama Harry Potter.

Sekilas Harry mengingatkannya dengan Tom. Hanya rambutnya yang tertata rapi. Bukan kacamata atau wajah ramahnya. Tom memiliki wajah yang berbeda dan kedua mata yang tidak bersinar seperti Harry. Tapi, rambut mereka sama-sama terlihat sangat rapi.

Hermione menutup bukunya. Dia bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati lemarinya. Dipandanginya lemari itu beberapa saat. Apa dia perlu mencobanya sekali lagi?

Ragu-ragu, Hermione mengulurkan tangannya. Membuka pintu lemarinya perlahan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dia menutup pintu lemari itu dari dalam dan menunggu beberapa saat dalam gelap. Untung tubuhnya belum berkembang begitu pesat dalam setahun ini hingga lemarinya masih terasa agak luas untuknya.

Dia menghela nafas. Apa dia perlu membuka lemarinya sekarang? Apa_ portkey_ membutuhkan waktu khusus agar berfungsi? Tidak, itu tidak tercantum di buku. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Memutuskan untuk membuka pintu lemari itu, Hermione mendorong pintu lemari yang ada di depannya ke depan sebelum pintu itu terbuka sendiri dengan cepat. Kaget, Hermione jatuh terjelembab di lantai. Dadanya terasa sakit dan dia meringis kecil.

"Apa kau selalu datang dengan mengagetkanku?"

Hermione segera membalikkan badannya yang masih berbaring di lantai ketika dia mendengar suara yang sudah tak didengarnya selama setahun. "Tadinya aku ingin meledakkan lemarimu agar kedatanganku lebih mengagetkanmu," ucap Hermione sarkastik karena kesal Tom hanya berdiri memandanginya tanpa berinisiatif untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku masih membutuhkan lemari itu Hermione." Tom menutup pintu lemarinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana. "Jadi, setelah setahun kau datang lagi? Jangka waktu yang cukup lama."

"Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali, tapi tak berhasil." Hermione bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya yang terasa sedikit memalukan dan memperbaiki bajunya yang sedikit kusut. "Kurasa _portkey_ ini hanya berfungsi saat Natal."

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang Santa. Bagaimana kalau tahun depan kau berpenampilan seperti kakek tua itu saat datang kemari?"

"Kau berkata seperti aku akan kemari lagi tahun depan."

Tom melihatnya dengan kedua bola mata kelamnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang agak aneh. "Kau pasti datang."

"Yakin sekali," sahut Hermione mengerutkan dahinya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Tom. Pemuda itu mengawasi semua gerakannya dan masih berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di lemari. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang?"

"Aku sangat meragukan hal itu, Hermione."

.

.

.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Natal tahun ini, panti asuhan Tom akan melihat festival Natal di pusat kota bersama-sama. Awalnya Tom memilih untuk berdiam diri di kamar dan melakukan hal yang lebih berguna daripada pergi ke acara bodoh bersama anak-anak panti asuhan yang dibencinya. Sialnya, Mrs. Cole memaksanya ikut karena dia tidak mau ada anak yang sendirian di panti asuhan.

Perang dunia semakin gencar dan ketakutan akan adanya serangan mendadak membuat Mrs. Cole tak ingin mengambil resiko meninggalkan anak-anaknya seorang diri di saat semuanya sedang pergi. Niat yang baik tapi membuat Tom muak.

Dengan agak emosi, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Membukat pintunya dengan sedikit kasar dan melihat ke arah lemari dengan kesal. Udara di luar sangat dingin, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun salju hingga dia harus mengambil syal-nya di dalam lemari sebelum keluar.

Berbicara soal lemari. Sudah setahun semenjak kedatangan anak perempuan bernama Hermione Granger itu di dalam lemarinya. Anak perempuan itu tak pernah datang lagi dan tak pernah muncul ketika Tom membuka lemarinya.

Sebenarnya Tom telah membaca semua hal mengenai kejadian ini dan dia masih bertahan pada analisa awalnya. Dia juga sudah mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam lemari dan membukanya dari dalam, namun tak ada yang terjadi. Apa ini _portkey_ satu arah?

Tak ingin memikirkannya lebih lama, Tom membuka lemarinya dengan cepat hingga suara benturan yang tak teralu keras terdengar seiring sosok perempuan yang jatuh terjelembab dari dalam lemarinya.

Tom menggerakkan kedua bola matanya untuk melirik sosok perempuan yang tengah terbaring tengkurap di depan lemarinya. Rambut bergelombang kecil yang lebat itu dan suara rintihan yang terdengar familiar.

"Apa kau selalu datang dengan mengagetkanku?" Tom menyeringai kecil melihat sosok itu berhenti merintih dan segera membalikkan badannya.

"Tadinya aku ingin meledakkan lemarimu agar kedatanganku lebih mengagetkanmu."

"Maaf, tapi aku masih membutuhkan lemari itu Hermione." Tom memperhatikan bagian dalam lemarinya sejenak dan menutup pintunya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu lemari yang tertutup itu dan memandangi Hermione yang masih berada di bawah. "Jadi, setelah setahun kau datang lagi? Jangka waktu yang cukup lama."

"Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali, tapi tak berhasil," ucap Hermione sembari berdiri dari lantai. "Kurasa _portkey_ ini hanya berfungsi saat Natal."

Berfungsi saat Natal? Ini membuat Tom semakin penasaran.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang Santa. Bagaimana kalau tahun depan kau berpenampilan seperti kakek tua itu saat datang kemari?"

"Kau berkata seperti aku akan kemari lagi tahun depan."

Tom terdiam sejenak. Dia memandangi Hermione dengan sebuah senyuman yang biasa dia tunjukkan di lingkungan sekolahnya. "Kau pasti datang."

"Yakin sekali." Hermione mendekati tempat tidurnya dan duduk di sana. Kedua bola mata cokelat madu itu kini tertuju ke arahnya dengan wajah keras kepala miliknya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang?"

"Aku sangat meragukan hal itu, Hermione."

Hermione menghela nafas. "Ah, kau tahu? Aku diterima di Hogwarts."

Sebelah alis Tom terangkat. Hermione diterima di Hogwarts? Bukankah itu berarti dia menjadi adik kelas Tom? Tapi Tom tak pernah melihatnya di aula besar, bahkan saat upacara topi seleksi.

"Benarkah?"

Hermione mengangguk mantap. "Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Profesor Mcgonagall datang ke rumahku dan membawa surat pemberitahuannya." Tunggu, Profesor Mcgonagall? Tom tak pernah mendengar nama profesor itu sebelumnya. "Aku juga bertemu dengan Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter. Kau tahu? Rambut Harry mengingatkanku padamu."

Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter? Siapa mereka? Tom mengenal keluarga Weasley dan Potter, tapi tak pernah mendengar nama Ron dan Harry dari kedua keluarga itu di Hogwarts. Apa yang gadis ini bicarakan?

"Biar kutebak, kau masuk asrama Ravenclaw?"

Hermione menggeleng. Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman kebanggaan. "Aku Gryffindor, sama dengan Harry dan Ron."

"Kau masuk Gryffindor karena mereka?"

"Aku sudah berjanji. Lagipula, mereka sahabatku satu-satunya."

Sahabat satu-satunya. Entah mengapa Tom merasa agak kesal mendengar perkataan Hermione. Gadis ini masuk asrama yang paling dia benci hanya karena dua orang laki-laki yang dia sebut sahabat satu-satunya?

"Dan kau?"

"Slytherin." Tom menyebutkan nama asramanya dengan kebanggaan tersendiri. Baginya, Slytherin adalah asrama paling hebat yang pernah ada dan asrama lain hanya diisi oleh penyihir-penyihir bodoh yang tak pernah belajar untuk mengembangkan kekuatan mereka.

"Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatmu Tom. Seharusnya kau seniorku bukan? Jangan-jangan kau berbohong." Hermione menatapnya curiga dan Tom tak menyukai itu. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Tom membuka lemarinya dan melemparkan seragam sekolahnya yang didominasi oleh warna hijau ke arah Hermione.

"Apa perlu kau menggigit seragamku agar tahu itu asli atau bukan?"

Hermione melirik seragam Tom yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Dia menariknya ke atas dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Bahkan jubah itu mampu menutupi sosok Hermione dari pandangan Tom.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku hanya bingung karena tidak melihatmu di manapun saat berada di Hogwarts," ucap Hermione disusul dengan sebuah helaan nafas sembari menaruh kembali seragam Tom di pangkuannya. "Aku bahkan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada murid Slytherin tahun kedua dan mereka menertawakanku. Itu menyebalkan."

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak menemukanku?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau memakai mantera penghilang? Atau mantera delusi?"

"Aku tidak memakai mantera apapun." Tom menegapkan badannya dan membuka pintu lemarinya lagi, dia mengambil syal berwarna hijau tua miliknya dan melingkarkannya di leher. "Kalau spekulasiku benar, aku perlu meneliti ini lebih lanjut."

"Spekulasi apa? Beritahu aku!" Hermione merengut kesal. "Aku sudah membaca semua buku mengenai _portkey _ dan buku-buku lainnya yang memungkinkan hal ini terjadi. Tapi semua itu tak menjelaskan apapun."

Tom melirik Hermione yang sedang berpikir keras. Dia mendekati gadis itu, membungkukkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan Hermione dan memajukan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. "Kau tahu tentang penjelajahan waktu, Hermione?"

Tom sadar bahwa Hermione tengah menahan rasa kagetnya akibat pendekatan Tom yang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan kedua matanya tak bisa lepas dari mata Tom.

"Bagus." Tangan kanan Tom meraih pipi ranum Hermione. Mengelusnya perlahan dan diam di sana sejenak dengan ibu jarinya yang masih memberikan sapuan lembut di sekitar hidung dan tulang pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus datang tahun depan."

(====)

Natal, tiga belas tahun.

**Hermione Granger**

"Jadi lemariku adalah mesin waktu?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Hermione memperhatikan Tom yang tengah duduk di kursi kayu di dekat meja belajarnya. "Benda sihir untuk menembus waktu belum ada di jamanku. Kurasa ini masuk akal, mengingat hanya kau yang bisa datang dan pergi sesukamu. Lemarimu bukan lemariku."

"Kau terdengar kesal mengetahui lemarimu tidak bisa seperti lemariku."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhmu supaya aku bisa memiliki lemari itu?"

Hermione tertawa hambar dengan wajah kesal, "ide briliant Tom. Sangat pintar."

"Terima kasih." Tom tersenyum tanpa arti. "Tapi aku masih menyelidiki kenapa lemarimu hanya membawamu ke lemariku."

"Apa kita mempunyai hubungan?" Hermione memegang dagunya dan berpikir mengenai hubungan apa yang mungkin terjadi dengan dirinya dan Tom Riddle. "Atau lemarimu dengan lemariku mempunyai hubungan?"

Hermione membuang tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Tom yang keras. Dia menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya. "Ini rumit."

Dia sudah merasa lelah untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan lemarinya. Masalah seorang penyihir hitam bernama Voldemort kini menyita beberapa bagian di otaknya mengingat Hogwarts diserang masalah Basilisk di awal ajaran tahun kedua-nya.

Sahabat baiknya, Harry Potter merupakan musuh bebuyutan dari Voldemort dan terus menerornya. Mau tak mau Hermione-pun terlibat dengan semua ini dan membantu Harry agar terus bertahan. Bahkan dia sempat membeku di awal-awal ajaran tahun kedua ini karena insiden ruang rahasia.

Dia mengalami itu karena dia Mudblood.

Darah lumpur.

Darah yang kotor.

Darah—

"Ada apa?"

Suara Tom membuyarkan pemikirannya. Pemuda itu kini berdiri di pinggiran tempat tidur dan meliriknya tanpa menundukkan kepalanya.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dan kini banyak perubahan terlihat pada Tom. Tingginya bertambah pesat, matanya semakin tajam, tulang pipi yang agak naik, hidung yang memancung dan dagu yang mulai terbentuk.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki tahun 40-an, Tom termasuk berpenampilan sangat menarik dan rupawan. Mungkin bila Tom hidup di jaman Hermione, dia yakin bahwa gadis-gadis di Hogwarts akan membicarakan Tom setiap sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam atau bahkan menjadi topik sebelum tidur.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Tanpa sadar Hermione menghela nafas lagi. "Banyak hal terjadi dan aku butuh istirahat."

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang lansia yang mengeluh."

"Oh terima kasih Tom. Kau benar-benar menghiburku," ucap Hermione ketus. Tom memang suka meresponnya dengan kalimat-kalimat menusuk ataupun sesuatu yang frontal, tapi Hermione selalu menganggapnya sebagai sebuah lelucon yang mungkin hanya dipahami oleh dirinya saja. "Apa kau tidak ada—" Hermione menguap, "—acara malam ini?"

"Aku akan makan malam setelah ini." Kedua mata Hermione menutup perlahan, "kau mau pergi sekarang?"

"Belum." Hermione bisa mendengar bunyi pergerakan kursi di dekatnya. Sepertinya Tom sudah beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi." Kini bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar samar di telinga Hermione.

"Aku akan kembali."

.

.

.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

"T-Tom?"

Tom menoleh ke arah Amy yang memanggilnya dengan gugup. Ada apa lagi? Kenapa gadis ini suka sekali mengganggunya?

"Aku.. ingin memberikanmu ini." Amy menyodorkan satu buah bingkisan kecil yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado serta pita berwarna merah. "Mrs. Cole memberitahuku tentang ulang tahunmu. Aku— aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi ini adalah hadiah Natal dan kado ulang tahunmu."

Tom melirik Amy dan benda kotak berwarna merah itu berulang kali. "Amy.." Gadis itu menatapnya dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya karena tinggi badan Tom yang jauh di atasnya. Sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah Tom membuat Amy menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku sangat membenci warna merah." Tanpa menunggu respon ataupun berniat untuk menyentuh kado itu, Tom segera melanjutkan kegiatan menaiki tangga yang sempat tertunda. Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya bersama anak-anak panti asuhan yang lain, Tom segera beranjak dari meja makan untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, gadis bodoh bernama Amy mengganggunya lagi seperti biasa.

Berani sekali gadis itu memberikannya kado ulang tahun? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa Tom sangat membenci ulang tahunnya? Gadis itu membuat _mood_nya kacau.

Membuka pintu kamarnya sembari menahan emosinya, Tom segera memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah tempat tidurnya. Namun, tak ada Hermione di sana. Apa dia sudah pergi? Tanpa memberitahu Tom?

Ah, rasanya dia ingin mengutuk seseorang saat ini.

Mengepalkan tangannya, Tom berjalan mendekati kursi mejanya. Berniat duduk di sana untuk melepas penatnya sebelum dia menyadari sebuah kertas kecil di atas meja belajarnya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi, dia mengambil kertas kecil itu dan membaca tulisan tangan yang rapi di permukaannya.

'Lihat siapa yang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk makan malam, apa kau mengunyah seperti lansia? Aku harus menghadiri acara keluarga malam ini. Ah, aku memberikanmu sesuatu, coba kau buka. Sampai jumpa tahun depan! Selamat Natal Tom. '

Tom mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas itu menuju sebuah bungkusan yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah dia selesai membaca pesan itu. Hermione memang selalu pandai dalam menggunakan sihir-sihir yang tidak berguna menjadi berguna.

Diraihnya bungkusan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu, mengamatinya sejenak dan menyeringai kecil. Berbeda dari kado yang diberikan oleh Amy, bungkus kado Hermione berwarna hijau dengan pita perak sebagai pengikatnya. Hermione pasti menahan diri untuk tidak memakai warna asramanya sebagai pembungkus kado ini.

Tom membuka bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya.

Sebuah diary berwarna hitam.

(===)

Natal, empat belas tahun.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Tom memeriksa jam sakunya lagi. Tinggal lima menit dan Natal akan berakhir. Dia melihat lemarinya dan rasa kesal di dalam dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia sudah berkorban untuk menghabiskan Natal di panti asuhan hanya untuk hal ini dan gadis itu, Hermione Granger tak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Kemana gadis itu? Kenapa dia tidak muncul seperti biasanya? Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan sampai jumpa tahun depan di pesan singkatnya tahun lalu? Lalu kenapa dia belum muncul?

Saat dia berkunjung tahun lalu, Tom merasakan ada yang aneh dari gadis itu. Hermione seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit atau mengalami hal yang kompleks. Apa terjadi sesuatu kepadanya?

Tom menutup jam sakunya dan menarik poninya yang sempat keluar dari jalur kembali ke belakang. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik nafas sejenak.

Apa pedulinya bila sesuatu terjadi pada Hermione, gadis itu hanyalah seorang penyihir yang berasal dari jaman yang berbeda dengannya. Tak mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dan tak berarti apapun untuk Tom.

Hermione Granger bukanlah apa-apa.

Ya, dia tidak berarti.

Bunyi dentang tengah malam mulai terdengar keras dari lantai bawah menandakan bahwa Natal akan lewat setelah bunyi itu berakhir. Tom menggenggam erat jam sakunya, dia menahan nafasnya dan melempar jam saku itu menghantam dinding hingga jatuh berkeping-keping.

Hermione tidak datang tahun ini dan dia merasa marah.

(===)

Natal, lima belas tahun.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Sebuah senyuman puas terlukis di wajah Tom saat dia sedang memandangi hasil pemikirannya satu bulan ini yang tertulis rapi di atas kertas. Dengan keyakinan penuh, dia akan menjalankan rencananya sebagai seorang _heir_ dari Slytherin.

Kamar rahasia.

Tom akan membukanya tahun ini dan melihat tempat agung itu dimana dewa para ular tinggal, Basilisk. Kalau ini berhasil, maka hal yang selama ini dia teliti akan berhasil diwujudkan.

Menciptakan Horcrux, satu langka menuju keabadian.

Menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, Tom menaruh kertas yang berisi rencananya itu di dalam diary hitam miliknya. Dia mengelus permukaan buku itu perlahan, merasakan tekstur kulit imitasi yang berwarna gelap itu dan melirik lemari yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Tom mengeluarkan jam sakunya yang baru. Melihat jarum pendek dan jarum panjang yang semakin mendekati angka dua belas membuat perasaan senang yang sempat menyelubunginya hilang dalam sekejap.

Apa Hermione tidak akan datang lagi? Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

Dia sudah melanggar janjinya tahun lalu dan sekarang dia tidak datang lagi?

Tom tidak menyukai hal ini. Dia tidak menolerir pelanggaran janji, apalagi mengetahui hal ini dilakukan oleh Hermione.

Gadis itu harus menanggung akibatnya.

Harus.

**(===)**

Natal, enam belas tahun.

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione membuka pintu lemari dengan sangat perlahan. Dia memajukan wajahnya terlebih dahulu dan menoleh dengan was-was untuk mencari kehadiran pria yang bernama Tom.

Aneh, dia tak melihat Tom di dalam kamar ini. Dengan agak bingung dan penasaran, akhirnya Hermione keluar dari dalam lemari. Mata madunya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menelusuri setiap sudut kamar kecil Tom, namun nihil. Kamar ini begitu gelap sekarang, lampu terang yang ada di dalam kamar tak menyambutnya seperti biasa.

Apa Tom sedang keluar?

Menghela nafas, Hermione memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Dia sedikit terbatuk kecil ketika debu-debu yang tak biasanya keluar dari dalam sana masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan hidungnya.

Merlin. Kenapa tempat ini kotor sekali? Bahkan tangannya menjadi berdebu ketika menyentuh permukaan tempat tidur Tom. Apa Tom tak pernah membersihkan kamarnya?

Sepuluh menit Hermione terdiam di dalam kegelapan. Dia tak mau menghidupkan lampu kamar ini dan memancing kecurigaan penghuni panti asuhan. Tapi menunggu lebih lama sepertinya tak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Hermione bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel dan melihat sekitar meski gelap.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk memandu langkahnya menuju lemari. Sebaiknya dia memang tak boleh kemari lagi. Penjelajahan waktu dapat merusak banyak hal termasuk masa depan. Apalagi orang yang dia temui dari masa lalu adalah seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh di masa Hermione tinggal.

Voldemort.

Ah, rasanya Hermione tak ingin mengetahui kenyataan ini. Dia ingin mengabaikan informasi dari Harry yang mengatakan bahwa nama asli dari musuh bebuyutannya itu adalah Tom Riddle. Awalnya Hermione berpikiran mungkin hanya nama mereka yang sama, tapi dari semua ciri-ciri dan tahun dimana Voldemort muda tinggal, Tom sahabat karibnya adalah Voldemort.

Tangan Hermione kini menyentuh permukaan kayu lemari yang dingin. Dia berdiri sejenak di depan lemari sembari menyentuhnya.

Apa dia harus berhenti untuk mendatangi Tom? Kenapa ada perasaan tak rela menghantuinya ketika dia memikirkan untuk meninggalkan Tom?

Tidak, dia harus yakin. Ini sudah melanggar peraturan.

Hermione menggapai pegangan pintu lemari untuk membukanya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Pulang begitu cepat sebelum memberikan hadiah, Santa?"

Kaget, Hermione menjauhi lemari itu dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan cepat, mencari sosok Tom yang mungkin ada di dekatnya.

"Kau bukan Santa yang baik, Hermione."

Kedua tangan dengan jari-jari panjang kini terasa mencengkeram pundak Hermione, sapuan nafas hangat terasa di cuping telinga Hermione hingga memberikan sensasi elektrik tersendiri.

"T-Tom?" Suara Hermione terdengar seperti sebuah bisikkan yang ragu. "Kau mengagetkanku."

Tawa kecil yang agak aneh keluar dari mulut Tom. "Mengagetkanmu?" Tubuh Hermione menegang ketika dia merasakan jari telunjuk Tom menelusuri lekukan lehernya. "Aku hanya ingin menyambut seseorang yang sudah lama tak berkunjung."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam gelap?"

"Menunggumu." Cengkeraman Tom semakin erat membuat Hermione meringis kesakitan, tapi toh Tom tak memperdulikannya. "Seperti yang kulakukan selama dua tahun ini.." Tubuh Hermione terdorong hingga dadanya menghantam lemari. Hermione ingin membalikkan badannya, namun kedua tangan Tom sudah membelenggunya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya hingga dia tak bisa bergerak menghadap Tom. "Kau melanggar janjimu, Hermione."

"Aku mempunyai banyak urusan Tom, aku tidak pulang saat liburan natal dua tahun ini."

"Untuk menemani Harry dan Ron? Kedua sahabatmu satu-satunya itu?"

Hermione terdiam. Sebenarnya di tahun ketiga dia sibuk mengurusi kejadian Sirius Black bersama Harry dan tentunya meneliti pembalik waktu yang mengingatkannya mengenai lemarinya. Sedangkan di tahun keempat, dia harus menjadi partner dansa Victor Krum di pesta Natal Yule Ball.

"Semacam itu. "

Hermione menyadari bahwa kedua telapak tangan Tom yang tadinya menyentuh permukaan lemari kini mengepal. "Dan kau mengabaikanku?"

"Merlin! Aku tidak mengabaikanmu Tom. Aku bersama Harry dan Ron bukan berarti aku melupakanmu. Hanya saja—"

Hanya saja karena kau Voldemort.

.

.

.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Hermione kini terpojokkan bagai tikus yang pasrah akan terkaman kucing. Kedua tangan Tom sudah membelenggunya agar dia tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk berbalik memandangi wajah Tom. Sejujurnya Tom tidak terlalu marah saat gadis ini datang setelah dua tahun berlalu. Ada sebagian rasa senang datang di dalam hatinya meski dia masih kesal karena Hermione telah melanggar janjinya.

Tapi, saat dia mengetahui bahwa alasan Hermione tak datang selama dua tahun adalah Harry dan Ron, sahabat yang dia bilang satu-satunya itu. Tom menjadi sangat marah.

Hermione membuatnya menjadi di bawah Harry dan Ron. Hermione mengabaikannya dan melupakannya. Hermione lebih memilih kedua orang itu daripada dirinya.

"Kau bertemu denganku terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka, bahkan sebelum kau masuk Hogwarts tolol itu. Dan kau menjadikanku nomor sekian setelah Harry dan Ron?" Tom menekan semua suku katanya, dia tak pernah berbicara seperti ini meskipun di depan para pengikutnya. Ini benar-benar di luar kendalinya.

"Apa perlu aku menghancurkan lemari ini agar kau tak bisa kembali, Hermione?"

Tom bisa merasakan tubuh Hermione menegang. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan hal itu."

"Tidak boleh bukan berarti aku tidak bisa."

"Ini tidak benar, kita sudah melanggar peraturan. Penjelajahan waktu bisa merubah apapun bahkan masa depan. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

Apa peduli Tom dengan masa depan? Selama semua keinginannya tercapai, dia tidak peduli bila dia melanggar peraturan atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang lain.

"Hermione." Tom kini memegangi pundak gadis berambut gelombang itu, membuatnya berbalik untuk menghadap Tom seutuhnya meski Tom hanya bisa melihatnya samar-sama di dalam kegelapan. "Aku selalu menjadi nomor satu. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku selalu menjadi yang utama, kau mengerti hal itu?"

Hermione mengangguk kedua kalinya.

"Aku akan meraih semua hal yang kuinginkan." Tangan kanan Tom bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi Hermione yang dingin. Dia mengelusnya perlahan dan menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk meraba ujung mata Hermione yang agak basah. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan hal yang kuinginkan."

Tom terdiam sejenak. Dia memajukan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Hermione, membiarkan hidung mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain dan bibir yang samar-samar saling terasa secara tak disengaja. "Aku tidak suka bila milikku berada di tangan orang lain. Kau paham hal itu?"

"Tom, sebaiknya—"

Tom menghentikan perkataan Hermione dengan sebuah ciuman yang awalnya hanya mempertemukan bibir dengan bibir, merasakan dingin masing-masing dan Tom ingin mencoba kehangatan di dalamnya. Dia menghimpit Hermione lebih dalam ke permukaan lemari hingga gadis itu secara refleks membuka mulutnya karena kaget.

Tom memperdalam ciumannya, menghalangi kedua tangan Hermione yang akan mendorong dadanya dan mencengkeram tepat di pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Entah apa yang sudah mereka bagi di dalam ciuman itu, mungkin saliva, mungkin kehangatan, mungkin hasrat atau mungkin hubungan seorang pemilik dengan barang yang dimiliki.

Tom tak memperdulikan bahwa Hermione tak membalas ciumannya. Gadis itu hanya membiarkan Tom melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, menjelajahi isi mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu gigi yang tak sebesar dulu dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan kepada Hermione.

"Kau adalah milikku."

(===)

Natal, tujuh belas tahun.

**Hemione Granger**

Hermione Granger hanya terdiam ketika tangan Tom bermain-main dengan beberapa helai rambutnya yang kini hanya mencapai punggungnya. Terkadang dia memakai mantera khusus dan mengubah rambut Hermione menjadi lebih halus dan bergelombang lembut.

Umur pemuda itu akan mencapai delapan belas tahun saat akhir tahun ini dan dia tak perlu menunggu beberapa hari lagi untuk menggunakan sihir di dunia Muggle. Tom Riddle tak pernah takut kepada apapun, termasuk kementerian sihir yang akan mendatanginya bila dia memakai sihir saat ini.

Mata madu Hermione melirik jemari Tom yang lentik tersisip di antara helaian cokelat muda miliknya. Ada perasaan takut timbul di benaknya ketika dia melihat sebuah cincin di sana. Dengan pergelangan emas dan batu hitam yang pekat. Hermione sangat mengenal benda itu, Horcrux kedua Voldemort, cincin Marvolo Gaunt.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tom membuyarkan lamunannya dan memaksanya untuk menatap kedua bola mata kelam itu. Dia menunjukkan cincin yang terselip di jarinya itu dengan bangga. "Ini adalah cincin kakekku."

Hermione berusaha untuk tersenyum seperti biasa meski pada akhirnya terlihat seperti sedang meringis. Tom sudah membunuh ayah dan kakeknya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tom menuju lemari yang hanya berjarak belasan senti dari tempat tidur saat ini.

"Kau tahu Tom, kurasa sebentar lagi lemariku tak akan cukup."

Tom terdiam dan berhenti memainkan rambut Hermione. Saat ini pemuda itu setengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Hermione yang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, tepat di sampingnya.

"Dan aku tak yakin aku bisa pulang ke rumah saat liburan natal."

"Kenapa?"

"Sesuatu yang besar telah terjadi dan aku terlibat di dalamnya." Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Hermione menunggu jawaban dari Tom, pria itu berpikir dan masih terdiam. Dia tak memandangi Hermione, hanya menatap langit-langit yang diterangi cahaya remang. Satu menit, sepuluh menit hingga dua puluh menit suasana hening menyelimuti kamar Tom.

Menghela nafas, Hermione berniat bangkit dari duduknya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi—" Tom menahannya dengan memegang lengan kirinya. "Tom, aku harus pergi. Dua menit lagi tengah malam."

"Tinggalah disini."

Satu permohonan dari Tom dan itu membuat Hermione berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya. Dia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, tersenyum lemah dan menyingkirkan tangan Tom yang dengah mudah dia singkirkan.

"Santa tak pernah tinggal di dalam rumah seorang anak, Tom."

(===)

Natal, delapan belas tahun.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

"T-Tom?"

Amy menyambutnya kaget ketika mereka berpapasan di tangga menuju lantai dua. Setelah kelulusannya dari Hogwarts, Tom memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar di daerah Diagon Alley dan menunggu lamarannya menjadi seorang profesor pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam Hogwarts diterima.

Seharusnya dia tidak datang lagi ke panti asuhan ini, bahkan di saat Natal. Tapi dengan menyakinkan diri bahwa ada sebuah barang yang harus dia ambil, Tom kini berada di panti asuhannya.

"Ya, Amy?" Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman yang selalu memikat hati para gadis di sekolahnya. Seiring kedewasaannya, Tom mampu menjadi seseorang yang manipulatif dan bisa mengontrol emosinya di depan orang yang dia benci. Lihat, rona merah mulai menjalar di pipi gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget. Kukira kau tidak akan datang lagi." Tom memperhatikan Amy yang memainkan jarinya dengan gugup. "Senang melihatmu lagi."

"Terima kasih." Tom masih memasang senyumnya, "sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengambilnya sekarang."

"Tentu! Maaf mengganggumu," ucap Amy cepat dan segera menyingkir dari samping Tom agar pemuda itu bisa melewatinya dengan leluasa.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kedua kalinya, Tom segera berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan menghidupkan lampu kamarnya agar bisa melihat ruangan berdebu itu dengan jelas.

Sebenarnya dia sudah mengambil barang-barang penting di kamarnya ini sebelum acara kelulusan dan tak ada lagi barang yang perlu dia ambil. Semua isi laci meja belajarnya dan lemarinya sudah kosong. Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa perlu datang ke kamar ini lagi di saat Natal.

Tom kini berdiri di depan lemarinya.

Apa Hermione akan datang?

Apa Hermione baik-baik saja di sana?

Apa Hermione masih hidup?

Tom menghela nafas frustasi. Semua pertanyaan itu kembali menghantuinya ketika dia melihat lemari ini. Harusnya dia menghancurkan lemari ini saja.

"Tom."

Suara yang hanya terdengar setahun sekali itu kini berada di dekat Tom. Membuat pria itu menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang dan menemukan Hermione Granger tengah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau datang?"

Di wajah Hermione terdapat sebuah senyuman tipis, entah senyuman sedih, kalut ataupun bahagia. Tom tak bisa mengartikannya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan."

"Kau tidak akan datang lagi?"

"Tidak." Hermione menggeleng pelan, "selain itu kau sudah tidak tinggal di kamar ini lagi. Kau tidak mungkin membawa lemari ini bersamamu kan?"

"Apapun bisa terjadi dengan sihir, Hermione."

"Dunia sihir di jamanku semakin berbahaya, aku tak yakin bisa hidup tahun depan." Tom mengepalkan tangannya. Hermione tidak boleh mati, siapa yang berani merusak barang miliknya?

"Aku, sudah tak memiliki siapapun lagi. Orangtua, Profesor Dumbledore... bahkan Ron meninggalkanku." Tom menyadari bahwa kedua mata Hermione kini berair. "Aku harus mengakhiri ini."

"Tinggallah disini." Tom menatap Hermione serius, "aku akan melindungimu."

Hermione tak merespon perkataannya. Gadis itu memandanginya kaget seakan perkataan Tom tadi adalah sesuatu yang salah. Tak lama, Hermione tertawa.

Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tawa Hermione terdengar seperti orang yang frustasi. Apa masalah yang dia hadapi begitu buruk?

"Kau tidak bisa melindungiku. Itu mustahil."

"Meremehkanku?" Tom mengerutkan dahinya. Gadis itu kini berjalan mendekatinya dan memandanginya dengan kedua bola mata cokelat madu yang agak redup.

"Kau sangat kuat Tom, bahkan sulit untuk mengalahkanmu." Hermione berdiri di hadapannya, memandangi suatu titik di kemeja hitam yang dipakai Tom dan mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman untuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kau tak akan bisa melindungiku."

"Kalau kau tinggal disini, siapapun itu musuhmu tak akan bisa menemukanmu." Kedua tangan Tom terulur untuk mencengkeram pundak mungil Hermione. "Kau harus tinggal disini."

"Tidak Tom, aku harus kembali."

Tom menggeram kesal. Dia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari saku celana panjangnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah lemari. "Aku akan menghancurkan lemari ini."

"Hentikan Tom! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Genggaman Tom di tongkat sihirnya yang berwarna putih itu semakin kuat, ada bayangan merah yang menyelubungi kedua mata kelamnya akibat menahan emosi saat ini. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa tinggal disini?" Tom menyipitkan matanya, masih mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah lemari tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "Kau milikku Hermione."

"Aku harus membantu Harry untuk mengalahkannya. Saat ini hanya ada aku yang bisa membantunya. Aku harus kembali."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak bisa datang lagi?"

"Karena saat ini aku sedang menjadi buronan. Aku sedang mencari kelemahannya Tom."

Tom masih melirik Hermione dari kedua ujung matanya, gadis itu terlihat menahan nafasnya seperti sedang mengumpulkan sebuah keberanian sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku sedang mencari Horcrux."

Acungan Tom yang tadinya meninggi kini sedikit menurun. Perkataan Hermione sungguh mengejutkannya. Menghancurkan Horcrux katanya? Kelemahan musuh Hermione adalah Horcrux?

"Musuhku.." Kini Tom yang menahan nafasnya, "Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Tangan Tom membeku di udara. Kedua bola matanya melebar mendengar kenyataan yang benar-benar membuatnya tak percaya. "Kau adalah musuhku, Tom."

Tom mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lemari. Dia menurunkan posisi lengannya seutuhnya hingga kembali ke samping pinggangnya. Dia terdiam. Tak bersuara dan hanya memandangi lemari itu hening.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

.

.

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione memandangi Tom, menunggu apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Pergilah." Satu kata yang tak bernada akhirnya menjawab semuanya. "Aku akan menghancurkan lemari ini setelah kau pergi."

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bolehkan dia merasa sedih mendengar ini? Meski ini yang dia harapkan, tapi kenapa hatinya merasa sakit?

Berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar dan menetes, Hermione mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati lemari melewati Tom yang masih berdiri bagaikan patung. Entah apa yang dipandangi oleh pemuda itu.

"Tom." Hermione membuka pintu lemari di depannya dan membelakangi Tom yang berdiri menghadapnya. "Kau tahu, Santa akan berhenti mendatangi anak yang sudah dewasa."

"Kau bukan Santa." Hermione tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Tom. "Santa hanya datang untuk anak yang baik."

"Lalu kau bukan anak yang baik?"

Hermione menoleh ke arah Tom. Pria itu kini menggerakkan kedua bola matanya untuk bertemu dengan cokelat madu milik Hermione. Sebuah seringai tipis nampak di wajah tampan itu, "Bukan."

Kaki kanan Hermione melangkah masuk ke dalam lemari, disusul kaki kirinya. Dia memandangi dasar lemari yang kini terlihat karena tak terhalang oleh baju-baju Tom. "Apa aku berarti untukmu?"

Hermione kembali menahan nafasnya. Apapun jawaban Tom, dia sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan air matanya. Satu tetes, dua tetes mengalir perlahan melewati pipinya. "Kalau kau berarti untukku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis yang mungkin saja keluar. "Kau adalah barang milikku yang kubuang."

Menarik nafas begitu dalam di tengah tangisan sunyinya, Hermione berusaha mati-matian membuat suaranya terdengar normal.

"Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat," sial. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Aku berharap kau menjadi anak yang baik." Hermione menghapus air matanya yang menetes tak terkontrol dengan lengan bajunya. "Dan Santa akan datang menemuimu."

Tom tak mengucapkan apapun, "selamat Natal Tom." Satu ayunan tongkat sihir dari Hermione dan pintu lemari itu tertutup. Menghilangkan pemandangan punggung kecil Hermione yang bergetar akibat menahan tangisannya. Bahkan di saat terakhir, Hermione tak sanggup untuk menatap wajah Tom.

Dia meringkuk, menekuk kedua lututnya dan melingkarinya dengan kedua tangannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dada dan perutnya untuk meredam isak tangisnya yang semakin keras.

Dia tidak bisa melupakan Tom. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

.

.

.

**Amy Benson**

Amy berusaha menahan gugupnya saat ini. Dia menarik, membuang dan menarik lagi nafasnya terus berulang kali sambil memikirkan apakah dia harus mengetuk pintu bekas kamar Tom sekarang.

Apakah Tom akan marah kalau dia mengetuk pintu kamar ini?

Ragu-ragu, Amy meraih kenop pintu di depannya dan membukanya hanya sedikit secara perlahan. Dari celah yang tak terlalu lebar itu, dia bisa melihat sosok Tom yang tengah berdiri di depan lemari.

Apa perlu dia memanggilnya?

Amy memperhatikan bahwa Tom mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menelusuri permukaan lemari yang berdebu. Berhenti di satu titik dan memajukan kepalanya hingga dahinya yang tak terlalu lebar itu bertemu dengan dinginnya kayu lemari.

Tak lama, tubuhnya semakin merosot hingga Tom jatuh terduduk di atas lantai masih dengan kepala yang bersandar di lemari.

Amy membelalakkan matanya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Tom terlihat begitu terpukul?

"Sudah terlambat." Suara Tom yang agak parau kini terdengar bagaikan angin malam berhembus melalui celah jendela. "Aku tak akan pernah menjadi anak baik, Hermione."

Hermione.

Amy menundukkan kepalanya. Memandangi sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau yang berada di dalam dekapan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya harapan untuk bisa bersama Tom harus kandas sampai disini.

Tersenyum untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Amy memutuskan untuk menaruh kado itu di depan pintu dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Tom tanpa menghasilkan suara apapun.

"Hermione..."

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Dia memang tak bisa menjadi Santa Claus untuk Tom Riddle.

**Fin**

**Author's Note** : Sudah kuperingatkan ini cerita yang ringan. Jadi jangan protes kalau endingnya begini, hahahahaha. Sebenarnya aku mau membuat fic ini berakhir bahagia. Tapi kok ya, aneh juga sih. Lebih baik mereka berpisah saja.

Sebenarnya fic ini lebih cocok untuk hari Natal ya. Tapi masa aku harus menunggu begitu lama. Abaikan saja tema Natal yang ada (seenaknya)

Bagi yang menunggu PG. Mohon bersabar, aku sedang dalam proses mengetiknya hehe

Salam hangat~!


End file.
